White Houses
by B-MillerX
Summary: Brittany is eager to get away for the summer, encouraging Jeanette to come along with her. When finding the perfect summer home, they realize that it was rented out to two other people, 1 being Alvin. Join 5 strangers in an adventure they'll never forget.
1. Introduction

Disclaimer: I do not own the Chipmunks or Chipettes!

The story is much better than the summary. I couldn't fit everything I wanted to say onto it.

This story is strictly rated **TEEN** because some events are for teenaged-eyes only.

Just as a note, this story is told from Brittany's POV and she's telling it as a memory. Be sure to read carefully!

* * *

****

Chapter 1: Introduction

August 24th. That's when it happened. That's when everything in my life that I had ever dreamed of or ever hoped of becoming possible became impossible. They say that it's better to have loved and lost...but I wish that I had never loved at all.

It all started only two months before. My junior year of high school was over. It was nearing the end of June, and yet again like every other summer vacation, me and my two sisters were stuck at home, only to constantly snack on food and sit on our butts watching TV. Luckily Eleanor, my youngest sister, was quite the cook and baker. The summer gave her plenty of time to work on her culinary skills and improve recipes. Me and Jeanette, my other sister, were the ones who always had to test everything out to make sure it was perfect.

I'm a very picky person. If one tint of salt or sugar was missing, I'd complain. I can't help myself though. It's who I am.

Eleanor always took the bad news in a good way though. She was happy to have me around, mostly because Jeanette would enjoy just about anything that Eleanor whipped together, whether it was missing things or not.

That's what I love about Jeanette.

If she had a different opinion than someone, a bad opinion, she wouldn't be able to say it. She's too nice.

They both have grown up so much. It almost makes me want to cry. But, I know I shouldn't be talking because I probably grew up most out of all three of us.

Eleanor used to be the short, chubby blonde of the group. 7 years passed and now she's as tall as me! ... Well, almost. Her figure has definitely changed though. Her baby fat has been replaced with a cute curvy body. Jeanette sprouted even more. She's almost a head taller than me now. Her clumsy feet that would never listen to her have been tamed. Infact, Jeanette has become one of the greatest dancers I've ever seen.

And then there was me. Brittany Miller. The girl who always had to have her way. Of course, I still act like that sometimes but not as much as I used to. I've even learned to actually listen to and appreciate other peoples' feelings, although mine are still a tad more important.

It was a warm, dark night. The three of us sat on the couch watching TV as we usually do. Suddenly, on the television screen, came those three popular singers who we'd always hear on the radio and just about everywhere we went. 'The Chipmunks' they called themselves. I'm not going to lie. I was extremely jealous of them. Jeanette, Eleanor and I are rather talented singers too. How come some boy chipmunk band got to be famous?

It was like Jeanette could read my mind. "Well, they do seem pretty talented. They can play instruments too."

I only rolled my eyes at this. What did she know anyway?

...Although, I had to admit that the lead singer and guitarist was a cutie. He was the one with his name all over everything.

Alvin Seville.

Something about him just hit me hard in the heart area. I never acted like a fangirl though. I'd never dare. He probably had too many of those anyways.

"It'd be cool to meet them." Eleanor said, a smile on her face as she stared at the smaller boy dressed in green who was behind a drum set. Jeanette nodded in agreement. I just shrugged. Maybe. Truthfully, what I wanted more than anything was to meet them. Possibly get help from them so we can have our own claim to fame!

Oh well. I doubted the idea.

I could tell that Jeanie was holding up some feeling on the inside of her, ready to blurt them out any second. Both me and Elly knew that she wouldn't.

"What's on your mind, Jeanette?" I asked, a smile on my face. It was always best to comfort her when she was going to ... 'explode' with an idea.

Jeanette took a deep breath in. Surprisingly, a softer voice came out of her than expected. "We need to get out the house this summer, no matter what it takes."

I absolutely loved the idea. I hated always being trapped away too. That's when Eleanor gave me and Jeanette the surprise of our lives.

"I'm sort of ... already doing something."

We gasped. I got mad and crossed my arms across my chest. How dare she do something without me and Jeanette! But, she continued...

"You know how serious I'm getting with my cooking lately, guys. So I chatted it over with Miss Miller-" Miss Miller is our caretaker. She adopted us when we were younger. "-and she agreed to let me go away to a cooking and baking sleep-away camp starting in August, lasting the whole month."

I had no idea that they had such things. I actually started to think that she was lying, but it wasn't like Eleanor to lie about something so stupid. "Oh?"

"Yeah. Personally, I think it'll be a blast! Meeting other people who love cooking and baking like me, getting to create new recipes, everything! It's my dream, Brittany. You know that."

I'd never want to steer Eleanor away from what she loved. I completely understood and nodded to her so she knew that.

But that still left me and Jeanette down in the dumps, even more than before. No Eleanor for an entire month? We definitely needed to think of something.- And that's where it hit me hard like a ton of bricks. I knew exactly what we needed. Just like Eleanor, we needed a month away from the house, but not at some camp.

"Hey Jeanette..." I started, a some what suspicious grin on my face, "What do you think about renting a summer home up in the mountains or somewhere in the woods. Just you and me! Sister bonding time, you know?"

Jeanette seemed to get uneasy. It made me wonder what was on her mind; if she was thinking that spending an entire month alone with me would be hell. "I don't know, Brittany. I always get scared so easily. Wouldn't that be sort of dangerous?"

"For Pete's sake, Jeanette! We're 17! And besides, it'd be a nice little house." I couldn't help but get upset. Maybe Jeanette hadn't grown up as much as I thought. "It's not like we'd be renting out some wooden cabin in the middle of no where."

I could tell she put some deep thought into it, because when she answered, she sounded very confident. "Alright. Let's do it."

That made me grin widely from ear to ear. Finally after so long, all three of us were going to be doing something exciting- well, at least two of us.

I was so overjoyed, infact, that I rushed to my room to grab my laptop and start our search for the perfect summer house. On my way up I ran into Miss Miller.

"Why in such a hurry, young lady?" She asked. There was somewhat of a concern in her eyes. I knew that it was now or never to ask her permission. After all, she'd have to drive us and probably pay off most of the house cost.

"Uh...I have a question to ask."

"Go ahead, sweetheart. What is it?"

"You know how Eleanor is going away to cooking camp at the end of this summer?" My voice started cracking, full of nervousness.

"Yes...why?"

"Well, me and Jeanette...we wanted to get out of the house too. Do you think it'd be alright if we ... rented a summer home for all of August to stay by ourselves?" The words rolled out of me like a mouse running from a cat. The thing that struck me the most was a sudden silence filling the hallway and the feeling that Miss Miller didn't trust me or Jeanette to be alone at this age.

"...Just as long as it's not too far from home."

The biggest load was lifted off my chest as I cheered, jumping up to squeeze Miss Miller closely. She only laughed as she hugged me back. I think she knew how much we hated being stuck at home. I hope she's alright for a month by herself, though.

I had almost completely forgotten about my laptop, but suddenly remembered, grabbing it off my bed and rushing back downstairs. I told Jeanette the good news, and she cheered also. Eleanor seemed upset though. The three of us were always together, no matter what... and suddenly, we'd be split apart.

"Don't worry, Elly. You're going to have an amazing time at camp." I knew that she knew it too, but she hesitantly nodded in agreement.

Eek, the feelings that me and Jeanette felt at that moment were crazy! We were so excited, so thrilled, so ... exhilarated! I sort of hated the idea of being out in the dirty and muddy world called mother nature, but like I told Jeanette, we'd be in a house.

And so the search began. I started out on google, searching for websites that might contain some decent information.

I told myself how amazing the summer was going to be. I was soon to discover how wrong I actually was.

* * *

**END Chapter 1**

**Please submit reviews and suggestions! **


	2. The Perfect Summer Bungalow

Disclaimer: I do not own the Chipmunks or Chipettes!

Sorry if the story seems to be go a bit fast. I just need to get to the juicy and good stuff. xD

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Perfect Summer "Bungalow"**

The week flew by and neither me or Jeanette found a place good enough for our liking. Even Eleanor joined in the hunt to find the perfect summer home. No places popped out yelling "Pick me, pick me!" Most of them took a vow of silence or simply whispered, "Go away."

Google was no help. There was actually one house we found that we really liked, but after researching it more, we found out that the price for only one week there was ridiculous!

Three days later from then, July 6th to be exact, I was once again on my laptop, surfing the net in dedicated search, when suddenly Jeanette ran into the room breathing heavily. There was a huge smile on her face as she blurted out, "I FOUND IT!"

Immediately I gasped and shot out of my seat, quickly following her back to the office computer. She bounced back onto the squeaky, black "spinney" chair and faster than lightning clicked open the website she had found. I stared in absolute amazement at the page Jeanette had opened. It was the perfect summer home we had been looking for!

It was a small white bungalow, a hang-over porch attached in the front and back. Surrounding it was woods as far as the eye can see yet somewhat closer to the home was a mountainous area which was perfect for hiking or rock climbing.

"This is perfect, Jeanette!" I yelled out, squeezing her tightly. Eleanor must have heard all the commotion because she ran into the room as if someone was dying.

"What's going on!?" She asked with a frantic voice. Jeanette and I only grinned as we showed Eleanor the computer screen which contained our perfect summer vacation. For some reason, Eleanor didn't seem as happy as we were. I knew why, though. She was going to miss us. She was ... well, _jealous_. There was no other logical explanation. She only nodded with a small smile on her face, "Have fun." And with that, she walked away.

"I feel bad..." Jeanette said, sighing and looking down at the floor.

"Don't! You and I both know that she's going to be super happy at her camp."

"I guess so."

I couldn't stop thinking about August now, knowing that the days would go by slower then my life up to this age.

The moment of truth was approaching though. Jeanette realized she had to hurry and call for the house before someone else could. She quickly grabbed the house phone and dialed the number given in the ad.

They answered. "Hello?"

"Oh! Hello. I was calling about your advertisement; the summer house up for rent." Jeanette stated sweetly before pressing 'speaker' on the phone so I could also tune in on the conversation.

"You're the third person today!" The voice chuckled. Third person?! This opportunity could not be passed by. I wasn't going to let my perfect summer be ruined by two other people who probably wouldn't even appreciate it.

"Third person? Does that mean there's no way for us to rent it?"

"Not necessarily. Exactly how long were you planning on renting it for?"

"About a month. August to be exact." Jeanette swallowed hard nervously.

"Ah, that's when the other two also wanted it. The whole month of August."

It seemed almost impossible to me that two other people in the same area as us wanted the bungalow at the same exact time. "Can you tell us who those other people are?!" I accidentally blurted out.

"I'm afraid I can't exactly give out that information."

There was a long pause before they spoke again.

"How about I give them a call to check exactly what's on their mind, then get back to you?"

"Please and thank you!" Jeanette said, smiling.

"Alright. Expect a call shortly. Goodbye!"

We didn't give an answer as I turned the phone off, furiously. "There is NO way that someone else is going to get that house!"

"It's a, uh … bungalow, Brittany." She corrected me. I didn't find it funny though. It only made me more mad.

"WHATEVER!" I screamed at her, making her flinch as she gripped the phone tightly in her hands. I plopped myself down on a nearby chair angrily.

"Let's just wait for him to call back and just hope for the best."

Oh, Jeanette. Always trying to think the best of every bad situation. But, we waited. And waited. And waited… And waited. The time seemed to drag on forever as we sat there, just waiting for the phone to ring. Our hopes began falling, frowns appearing on our faces thinking that we had to start our search all over again. Then suddenly…

_Ring ring ring!_

The phone started ringing! Jeanette answered it without hesitation.

"Hello?!" She clicked the phone onto 'speaker'.

"Hello, I'm calling regarding the information on the summer home."

"Oh, yes?"

"It seems as if our second claimer, a boy named Alvin Seville, is willing to split the deal with all of you."

My heart dropped and I stopped breathing. Hearing Alvin's name sent chills up my spine.

"What exactly does that mean?" Jeanette asked, uncertain.

"It means that he wants the other two claimers, which are you and the other caller, to all share the house." He chuckled, "I'm not turning down his offer. He's paying a nice amount of money."

Jeanette looked at me, her mouth dropped open in shock. Mine was nearly farther than hers though. I didn't know what to say. The chance I asked for in my dreams had happened. Not only was I going to be meeting Alvin Seville … I was going to be spending the entire end of the summer with him alone in a bungalow!

"That's perfect!" I yelled, jumping up and down in my seat happily.

The voice on the phone laughed before answering, "That's good to hear. I'll have to call our first claimer now to tell her the deal."

Her? My stomach suddenly flushed with butterflies knowing it was a girl who probably also liked Alvin. I mean, who didn't?

"Sure thing!" Jeanette happily replied. "But would you happen to know the exact date and time we should be meeting at the house?"

"August 1st, of course. And whenever you arrive there is fine. There will be a key under the doormat for whoever gets there first."

"Awesome! Thank you so much!" We both spoke at the same time, looking at each other laughing. We were so excited that we couldn't help but feel outspoken.

"Don't mention it. Goodbye, now."

"Bye bye."

As soon as Jeanette hung up, we started screaming at the top of our lungs, bouncing up and down in our seats before rushing up to each other and squeezing each other closely.

"Thank you soooo much for finding that place, Jeanette!" I blurted out, still holding out embrace. Jeanette chuckled, blushing a bit as she let go, "Don't mention it."

Now the hardest part had approached us. Having to wait an entire month before going on vacation was going to be hard. We both prayed that the time would fly by. Me especially. I couldn't wait to finally meet the world famous Alvin Seville of The Chipmunks.

…Why was I so foolish?

* * *

**END Chapter 2**

**Please submit reviews and suggestions!**


	3. Crashed on the Floor

Disclaimer: I do not own the Chipmunks or Chipettes!

* * *

**Chapter 3: Crashed on the Floor**

The month dragged on slower than you could imagine. Every second I was awake, I'd count down the minutes.

Eleanor became lazy with her baking. It was so obvious how depressed she was about the whole concept of me and Jeanette going away without her. Truthfully, I understand completely though. I'd feel the same way if her and Jeanette did something without me.

Besides that, nothing interesting happened. Mainly because everyone knew that starting August, so many unexplored interests would arise.

August 1st.

Eleanor had already left the night before, taking the nearest bus stop to her camp. The goodbyes we gave seemed endless.

Jeanette and I thought about bringing my car up with us, just incase of an emergency … but after really thinking about it, we knew it would probably be pointless. Instead, around 4:00 in the afternoon, Miss Miller drove us as close to the area that she could.

To this day she still doesn't know that Jeanette and I weren't alone.

We waved goodbye and slammed the car door shut, our luggage trailing behind us, next to us, and in front of us. Of course, I had way more suitcases than Jeanette did. Who could blame me?! I needed a different outfit every day, especially if Alvin Seville was going to be there.

Oh no. That name again. I tried squinting to see the bungalow more clearly, checking if anyone else had arrived yet. Didn't seem like it.

"Are you ready for this?" Jeanette asked, looking at me with a smile. I smiled back, taking a deep breath in before replying, "More than anything."

So we walked, uncomfortably dragging our luggage with us. There was woods as far as the eye could see! …Luckily, the bungalow was closer to the winding driveway which seemed to be the only path out of the wilderness.

"Check for the key." I told Jeanette as we reached the front porch. There was no way I could move with everything I was carrying. She nodded and quickly walked up the stairs, sticking her hand under the mat. After a few seconds, a smile appeared on her face as she pulled out a small silver key. She nudged her head, signaling for me to come up the stairs, so I did.

I wish I hadn't packed so much.

As the door to the bungalow opened, the same time I was trying to climb the steps, I tripped over one of my huge bags, somersaulting and crashing right onto the floor of my new home. Jeanette gasped and ran over to me. Her comforting words were suddenly stolen by another pair of vocal cords.

"Are you alright?!" I heard another girl say. Holding my right hand to my head, still dizzy, I looked up to see a stranger standing in front of me. She looked really concerned.

"Y-yeah. I'm fine." I stuttered, attempting to stand up, wiping my skirt off and examining the girl more closely.

"That's good! You must be…Brittany?" Her high pitched voice giggled as she looked at Jeanette, "Unless you're Brittany?"

"Nope. I'm Jeanette!" She had a huge smile on her face, happy that our new friend was nice and not some mean old lady like we imagined.

"Oh! Well then…" The stranger kindly held out her hand, waiting for me to embrace it with a shake, "I'm Abby, one of your roommates! It's nice to meet you both." I stared totally dumbfounded at her. She was absolutely stunning, and her outfit wasn't too shabby either. Her hair was almost the color of mine, only a little bit darker. It was completely down and completely straightened, bangs flipping right before her eyebrows. Her eyes were a strange shade of blue, almost green. The one thing that definitely popped out was the huge hot pink colored bow in her hair.

"I'm Brittany. And …you too." I finally answered, shaking her hand, uncertain. I wasn't really sure if I should have been defensive or inviting. Both would have made sense in the situation.

Jeanette suddenly spoke after placing all of her luggage down on the floor. "Why was the key still under the doormat if you were already here?"

"I wanted to be surprised when someone else came! And well," She giggled again. Abby tended to do that quite a lot, "I was quite surprised." She smiled warmly. It sort of made me want to punch her in the face. Don't ask me why, though.

"Need some help with those?" Abby asked, pulling in one of my many suitcases. I nodded back, hoping that she'd ask sooner or later. "Yes please."

It took a while, but finally every single one of my bags were securely in the bungalow.

That's right, the bungalow! I never explained it. Let's see … there isn't much to explain. It was basically just a huge room, in one corner was an enclosed bathroom that contained a shower and toilet, and along one wall was three queen sized beds. There was also some random dressers and a mirror against another wall and a small kitchen area on the final wall. In it was a fridge, microwave, and a small table, along with a small countertop of course. A huge, gigantic amount of space was left in the middle to do anything we really wanted to.

"We don't have separate rooms?!" I desperately panicked.

Abby shook her head no, a smile still on her face. "Doesn't look like it. I'd hate to be the bearer of bad news, but I think that I'm the one who gets a bed to myself." She smirked, "It's only because you have your sister to sleep with and Alvin has his friend that he's bringing."

Alvin was bringing a friend? How come I hadn't known that? And what did she mean by 'friend'? I prayed and hoped that it wasn't a girlfriend. That would completely kill me. I wanted to enjoy the vacation not feel agonizing pain through it!

"What's their name?" I asked curiously. Abby only shrugged, turning around to walk over to her own luggage. She pulled a water bottle out of a small purple night bag and carefully opened it, taking a quick sip. Jeanette seemed to have moved her way over to the front door, staring out to the woods. "Guys, we have company…" She whispered loudly.

Both me and Abby sprung up in our places, rushing over to the door to stare out also. Driving up the winding driveway was a red convertible. The funny thing about it was a sign you couldn't miss. On the bumper of the car, painted in pure yellow, was a huge letter "A". At the moment, the roof was up and the windows were tinted. My stomach went wild, fluttering so hard that I could barely breath.

Suddenly, the passenger's door flew open and out came a tall, rather cute boy. His hair was almost pitch black and the style was messy and long, almost covering his eyes. I saw Abby's face light up with a grin at the sight of him. Her strange eyes seemed to meet his as a white grin formed on his face, his deep brown eyes glimmering. A sigh of relief escaped me knowing that Alvin's friend was a boy and that Abby was more attracted to _him_ rather than Alvin.

Then it finally hit me. Alvin Seville was in the driver's seat. The door slowly opened and out he came, his signature red cap on head. He was wearing a ruffled, short-sleeved, red button-up shirt which had a small yellow "A" on the pocket. His jean shorts were filled with holes and seemed pretty faded.

I officially couldn't breath. Jeanette and Abby could obviously tell, especially when Abby handed be her water bottle, demanding I took a sip. I didn't though. Ew, germs.

"We should pretend like we don't notice!" Jeanette said, turning away to run over to her luggage and pull out a book.

"Too late," Abby giggled again, sighing in happiness, "We better go help them unpack. They seem to have more than you, Brittany!"

I nodded, swallowing hard as my nervous and tense body slowly began walking through the small amount of woods towards the driveway.

"Hey!" Abby called out, pushing the bangs out of her grinning face, walking up to the two boys who were now side by side at the trunk of the car.

"Hey stranger." The black haired boy said, a smile on his face as he helped Alvin open the trunk, revealing many suitcases and bags. I still couldn't believe that Alvin was standing almost right in front of me.

"Do you two know each other?" Alvin asked, his voice sounding almost angelic to me at that moment. Abby smiled and nodded at this, "Believe it or not, we met online a few months ago." She turned to look at the boy. "You never told me you were friends with Alvin Seville!"

The boy chuckled and shrugged, rubbing the back of his neck nervously, "Well, I assumed that if you knew, you'd end up using me just to get to him." He sighed, "Alvin, meet Abby. Abby, meet Alvin."

This made Alvin laugh as he attempted to shake Abby's hand while holding a huge bag, "Awe, Dan. You're too kind. Thinking that every girl you meet likes me! Nice to meet you, Abby." The boy's name was Dan? What a great introduction. I was so excited that I couldn't speak, but not being apart of the conversation was worse. I felt like I wasn't even visible- "And why haven't I been introduced to the lovely girl standing behind you, Abby?"

I suddenly jumped in my place, my face blushing bright red.

_Lovely?!_ I thought to myself, nearly having a party in my head.

Abby turned around and giggled, again. "Oh! This pretty girl is Brittany. Her sister Jeanette is inside."

Alvin placed down his bag on the ground and like a gentleman grabbed my hand, bringing it to his face to give it a peck. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Brittany."

"…." _SAY SOMETHING!_ I had to scream to myself or I would have stood there looking totally and completely foolish.

"The pleasure is all mine, Alvin." I smiled widely at him, and he returned it, finally giving my hand back and picking up his bag again.

"Shall we be off to discover our new life together for a month?" He looked at me, asking. I simply nodded, the smile still on my face before replying, "Of course."

I was yet to know what a month it would be.

* * *

**END Chapter 3**

**Please submit reviews and suggestions! It's only starting to get good. :)**


	4. I'm Too Thin

**Chapter 4: (I'm Too Thin)**

By the time all 5 of us took to unpack, it was already 6:30. Me and Alvin took the longest. It was sort of funny how we only just met, yet seemed to have so much in common, like we knew each other our entire lives.

Abby introduced him and Dan to Jeanette just before then. Jeanette seemed sort of shy but waved a hello with a smile. I couldn't stop staring at Alvin, hoping that maybe he liked me best.

Abby was right. I did get light-headed easily when he was around- …oh. And she did get a bed to herself. I was sort of ticked about it. Not that I mind sharing a bed with Jeanette, but Abby should have just invited a friend. It would have been only fair.

Dan unpacked the fastest, claiming two drawers in a dresser and shoving all of his clothes into them. He seemed like a down to earth kid. He was cute, nice, funny, … sort of weird and obnoxious but oh well. Abby seemed to really like him. She pretty much shared his personality.

Dan started to unpack food into the fridge and cabinets. He definitely stacked up enough for over a month. There was no way we'd eat all of it, plus the food everyone else had brought.

"Anyone hungry?" He shouted, looking back after placing a few bags of chips in one cabinet. Alvin nearly gasped, plopping down on his bed with a grin, "Starving!" Jeanette and Abby smiled and nodded as they looked up from their unpacking, "Sure!" I only looked down at myself. My stomach was rumbling but I couldn't eat. I was too nervous yet excited at the same time. "I'll pass."

Alvin looked over at me, his face sort of twisted, "Why not? We haven't eaten all day."

Dan turned around and blinked, staring at me deeply before saying, "…You need to eat. You're too thin." I wasn't sure whether to take that as a compliment or be offended.

"Oh…I'm just… not hungry."

Dan nodded with a smirk, "Riiight. Well I think we should microwave up some Easy Mac for everyone. I've got plenty." Alvin laughed and laid back on his bed not saying a word, but staring at the ceiling. I started wishing that he was thinking of me and positively. My only dear at that moment was that he was thinking something bad like Dan … possibly worse.

I couldn't stop thinking about the comment for the rest of the night. Too thin? I basically stuffed my face with Easy Mac after it was made, trying not to look like a total pig.

Jeanette seemed to realize that something was wrong since I don't usually eat as much as I did. She didn't say anything about it though. I was glad she didn't, though I knew she probably wouldn't.

It was fun being away from home for the night. Thinking of the entire month was even more exciting. Every night during our vacation we stayed up too late, but especially that night.

The first to fall asleep was Jeanette around 3:45. The rest of us were tired for around 5:30. Yes, in the morning. We were basically up talking until then. I found out how strange my new friends were, but not like a weird annoying strange … but a good strange.

Dan loves camping; camping and collecting. That's why being in the woods meant so much to him. He showed us a rock collection he brought along, planning on adding a bunch more from this trip. It wasn't that interesting, but I pretended it was to make him feel better. He would also randomly crack a joke when the moment wasn't funny. Abby always laughed though.

She was so pretty. …She is so pretty. I could tell that she knew it and was so sure about it too. All she did all night was giggle and flirt. I shouldn't be talking, though. I did it too. Maybe I was more clever than her, my flirting on a much lower level. I didn't want Alvin to think I was so _easy_.

…Haha. How funny and ironic thinking back on that now.

Abby actually turned out to be a really nice girl. So outgoing and hyper too. Whenever we needed a snack to munch on, she'd jump right up and get it for us.

But finally, the best for last. Alvin seemed like the sweetest, coolest boy I had ever met. By the end of the night, I almost completely forgot that he was famous. Around 4:00, he actually took out his guitar and played us a song. (As soft as possible though, not to wake up Jeanette.) His voice was so beautiful and entrancing, I nearly became hypnotized and lullabied to sleep. Something inside me kept me awake though. Maybe the fact that Alvin would be sleeping in the bed right next to me.

I looked to the clock around 5:15. We all settled down, getting into pajamas and cuddling in our beds. There was small talk before everyone fell asleep. Everyone except me- … or that's what I thought. Glancing at the clock again, I saw that it was 5:30 exactly. I closed my eyes, trying to sleep when suddenly I heard a faint whisper say "I'm so glad I organized all this."

I wanted to answer, asking why, but I stayed silent as Alvin continued to talk.

"…or I would have never met her."

My heart stopped beating in my chest as my hand found it's way over my mouth to stop myself from gasping too loud. It only made sense that he meant me. He barely paid any attention to Jeanette and I could tell he realized that Dan liked Abby a lot.

He was happy that he met me?!

…To this day, I still don't know is that was a lie.


	5. Spinning Empty Bottles

**Chapter 5:**** (Spinning Empty Bottles)**

We spent the entire next day exploring!… Well, what was left of it after waking up. Jeanette woke us up around 10:30AM. Breakfast was already waiting for at the table. Who knew Jeanette could cook?! The pancakes and eggs she made were great!

"Wow, these are so good. You're a great cook, Jeanie!" Abby complimented, stuffing some more eggs into her mouth with a smile. Jeanette blushed with a chuckle, placing down the glass of orange juice she had been holding. "Not really. Our sister Eleanor gave me the recipe before we left to come here. They would taste a lot better if she had prepared them herself."

Only 2 days and I already missed Eleanor. I wondered if she was having fun at camp. Probably made four new friends of her own.

"You guys ready for an adventure?" Alvin asked, his plate empty and his stomach full. Everyone nodded with smiles, finishing their food before going to get dressed for hiking.

Ugh, unfortunately my favorite thing we did.

I didn't eat as much as everyone else. I was still full from the night before, so I was the first one dressed, packed, and ready to go.

Nature was much more beautiful than I thought, mostly the flowers. There were so many beautiful ones, I just wanted to pick them all and place them in a huge vase to show them off.

There were so many trees. There were also a lot of random fields of grass right in the perfect sunlight. Abby suggested having a picnic, but we were still stuffed from breakfast so we saved that for some other day.

Behind our bungalow and a little further in was a really small cliff, a fresh water lake under it. It was so unbelievable that this was basically our new home. The summer was all in bloom, and it was depressing knowing that it'd already be ending soon. I actually mentioned it.

Alvin answered with his most famous words, the only words he usually used.

"It's alright."

We finally found the mountain side and began climbing up. It wasn't that tall which made it easy but it was truthfully so terrifying. Alvin caught me from falling a few times, actually. The entire time up, I was complaining. It's not like it was my fault though! The rocks did cut my hands and it was blistering hot outside!

By the time everyone reached the top and climbed on, I was just barely there. I groaned loudly, annoyed at the world and wanting to get anyone's attention. I knew I would never do this again.

Suddenly, a friend hand found it's way hanging down to pull me up. Of course, it was Alvin. He had that smile of his stretched across his face. That only made me smile, remembering what he had said the night before. Willingly, I grabbed his hand and we worked together to pull me up. It was easier than we both thought.

"Wow, you are pretty thin." He said with a wink, the smile still planted on his face.

I could only blush and shrug as he pulled me over to where everyone else was.

The view was incredible! Not like we were completely over the trees, but we could see our lake and bungalow. Couldn't miss it actually. The white stood out most compared to all the shades of greens and browns around it.

…Alvin was still holding my hand. Jeanette noticed and couldn't help but smile. I knew she was happy for me.

Basically, the rest of the day consisted of me complaining even more, walking around, and even sticking out feet into the cool lake water, looking at our reflections shine as the sunset. It was probably 9:30 or 10:00 when we got back. I wasn't sure because I didn't check. As we got inside, though… the strangest thing happened. Alvin sighed, tired, then went to the fridge and … pulled out a can of beer. This really surprised me. I didn't even notice there was beer in there! And how did he get it in the first place? He wasn't even legal!

He grinned as he threw one to Dan who caught it swiftly. He then turned to me, Abby, and Jeanette. "Thirsty?"

Abby giggled and nodded frantically, "Hell yeah!" So she obviously wasn't foreign to the idea. Alvin handed her one. Jeanette bit her lip and looked to the floor. Silently, she shook her head no and answered, "I'll have some soda." Alvin shrugged, pulling out a can of Pepsi and handing it to her.

Finally, he turned to me.

…What else would you expect me to do? I wasn't thinking! The only thing in my mind was some voice that was whispering, "Do it or he won't like you." So, of course, I cracked a smile at him and replied, "Alright."

The grin that he shot was so heart throbbing that I almost fainted. Slowly, he tossed me a can. I barely caught it, but I made up the embarrassment with laughter. This made everyone else laugh- … except Jeanette. She stared at me in complete disbelief. I ignored her though and gently opened the can, taking a long sip. It tasted so bitter and different than anything I had ever drank before. But, if Alvin was doing it, than I was.

It was nearly 11:00 now, and everyone (besides Jeanette) had at least 2 beers. I wasn't drunk, just a little out of it. Abby was over exaggerating every little thing. She obviously wasn't drunk either but just wanted the attention. Heck, I still loved her though.

By 11:30, we were seated in a circle on the floor. The order was simple enough. To the left of me was Alvin, followed by Dan, then Jeanette, then Abby to my right.

"Our new friendship is incredible! It's been … what? 2 days and it already feels like forever." Abby said with a giggle and flip of her hair. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"And because of that, I think our friendship deserves a name." Alvin grinned.

"A name?" Jeanette asked curiously.

"Yeah! You know … like a club or something."

"You mean like 5th graders do?" I replied mockingly.

Alvin looked at me and rolled his eyes jokingly, "Yeah. Like 5th graders do."

Abby giggled (of course), "Good idea!"

"We can try combining our names into one?" Jeanette suggested, deep in thought.

"BADJA?" Dan laughed, "We're chipmunks, not badgers."

Jeanette shrugged while everyone else laughed.

"What about… White Houses?" Alvin thought out loud. The room grew silent.

"That's…perfect." I answered, a smile appearing on my face.

"But why?" Abby asked, completely serious, "Are you saying we're all as big and white as a house?!" The funny part was she wasn't kidding…

Dan burst out laughing, reaching across the circle to place his hand on Abby's shoulder. "He means because we're staying in a white house. It's where and how we met!"

"OOOH!" Abby blurted out, embarrassed. "I knew that." He face started glowing pink. Awe, Abby. She wasn't the brightest crayon in the box.

"W-well, I like it!" She nearly shouted, pounding her fist on the ground.

"Me too." Dan and Jeanette echoed in unison.

"So I guess it's settled then?" Alvin asked with a cheer.

"White Houses to the end!" Dan yelled, placing his hand in the center of the circle, the happiest expression on his face. Alvin glanced at me, smiling somewhat … seductively before looking to the circle and placing his hand on top of Dan's. Of course, next was Abby, placing her hand on top of Alvin's. Jeanette sighed with a chuckle, allowing her own hand to go on top of Abby's. The only person missing from the pile was me. They were all staring at me with smiles. I could only focus on Alvin though, who's smile was more beautiful than all the others.

I allowed a smile to join theirs as my hand found it's way on top of my sister's.

"Promise on three!" Dan shouted, looking around the circle quickly.

Everyone nodded.

"One, two, three…"

"PROMISE!"

The room was filled with laughter as we threw our hands up together.

"Wow, we're nerds." I said out loud, sticking my tongue out in Alvin's direction. He grinned and chomped the air as if biting it off. This caused even more laughter.

"Who's up for a game of spin-the-bottle?" The suggestion was so sudden and came out of no where. Everyone looked over at Dan, different expressions on each face. Alvin was suddenly staring at me, answering, "Sounds like fun."

Jeanette twiddled her thumbs together, staring at the ground beneath us. "There isn't an even amount of people…"

"Who cares! Lets play!" Abby blurted, standing up and rushing over to the fridge. She pulled out an almost empty bottle of coke, dumped the remains in the sink, then rushed back to the circle. "Who's first?"

Dan raised his hand before grabbing the bottle. "Here goes nothing…"

The bottle was suddenly spinning in a circle in the middle of us. We all watched it nervously. It started slowing down. Pretty soon, it landed.

Who was the bottle pointing at?

Who else? Abby.

Huge grins spread across their faces.

"Spin for distance." Alvin suddenly said. "Jeanette equals cheek, Abby equals neck, Brittany and you equal lips, and I equal tongue."

Dan nodded and span again. It landed on me, which meant him and Abby had to kiss on the lips. Without any hesitation, Dan crawled his way forward and softly but quickly placed his lips on Abby's. She pushed her lips back onto his and they held it for at least 10 seconds.

When they pulled back, they were still smiling, staring into each other's eyes lovingly.

Alvin soon grabbed the bottle and pushed Dan back in his seat. "Come on, other people want to go!" He soon gave the bottle a powerful spin. My stomach filled with a strange butterfly feeling as it span, just knowing there was a one in three chance that it would land on me.

My gaze moved from the bottle to Alvin's eyes. Oh, those eyes. Those pretty, sparkling blue eyes. I tried seeing through them to find out what he really thought. Suddenly, his gaze met mine, which made me look away quickly.

"What are you staring at?" I asked snobbishly, trying to hide the face that I was actually staring at him first.

"Brittany…" Jeanette whispered, reaching forward and moving my face to look in the center of the circle.

…The bottle had landed on me. My stomach went numb. I felt like I had just dropped from the highest roller coaster built on Earth.

"Spin for distance…" Dan softly spoke, looking at Alvin. Alvin had the strangest smile on his face as he span the second time.

Believe it out not … the bottle landed on himself. This only made the feeling in my stomach much, much worse. Me and Alvin had to…well … make out, in front of everyone none the less.

He licked his lips to moisten them, the strange smile still on his face when he turned to face me. "Ready?" He whispered, no trace of doubt or grief in his voice. I swallowed hard, slowly nodding up and down. Alvin's hand found it's way onto my face, stroking my cheek gently, his smile becoming more familiar.

'_This is happening, Brittany.' _I said to myself in my head, my eye sight starting to blur. _'The one and only Alvin Seville is staring into your eyes, about to kiss you…'_

My thoughts were cut off by a steadily shaking pair of lips pushing against mine. It took me a minute to realize what was going on, but finally I found myself vigorously kissing him back. Slowly, our mouths started moving together in sync. Small puckering noises were heard, escaping from our lips. I had no idea what the other threes' reactions were. I didn't really care at the time though.

"I don't smell any croissants..." Dan obnoxiously said. I understood exactly what he meant. Alvin rolled his eyes and I was suddenly pulled closer to him, his hands on my waist, my own arms wrapping around his neck as his tongue slowly found it's way against mine. I felt a smile form through his kisses as his tongue made it's way around my mouth, tracing my teeth. It was so soft and warm ...and wild. No question about it, he was the best kisser out of all the boys I've ever kissed. He probably had a ton of experience though. I hoped I wasn't an amateur to him.

Who knows how much time passed, but we suddenly heard Dan say, "Guys, this isn't Seven Minutes in Heaven. Come on..."

I went to pull away first, nervous of the boys getting the wrong impression of me. I was stopped as Alvin grabbed my shirt, pulling me forward again, his mouth near my ear as he softly breathed. Out of no where, an almost unheard whisper echoed in my head.

"I want you." It said in a rather ... sexual voice, the breathing becoming a bit heavier. Those words. How many times did he say them to how many different girls? On the inside, I died to trust him. My eyes suddenly widened, moving to look at Alvin. Another strange and seductive smile laid on his face. The same smile began to slowly form on mine as I replied, "I can't resist the day."

I couldn't believe I just accepted his invitation.


	6. When She Dances

**Chapter 6:**** (When She Dances…)**

About a week past. Nothing had really changed from the first two days. We pretty much played spin-the-bottle regularly. Alvin must've found a way to rig the bottle or spin it a certain perfect way, because whenever he span it, the results were always the same.

Frenching with me.

The few times I got to spin were all different though. Landed on Dan a lot, actually. Nothing major with him. Believe it or not, Jeanette experienced her first kiss with Dan. It's both exciting and depressing but … it seemed like she actually liked him.

Of course I felt bad. How could I not? Dan liked Abby, not her. Alvin actually suggested introducing Jeanette to his nerdy brother, Simon. She only shrugged at the idea though.

Around Day 8, the five of us were hanging out in our bathing suits by the lake. The weather that day was perfect. For some reason, Jeanette went back to the bungalow earlier than usual which made everyone wonder.

"Want to go check up on her?" Abby asked in concern after 10 minutes, "Maybe she's sick?"

I nodded along with Alvin and Dan, grabbing my pretty yellow towel and slipping on my pair of bright pink flip-flops. As we neared the bungalow, classical music was suddenly heard playing from inside through the windows.

The four of us looked at each other suspiciously, but I actually knew what was going on. I peeked in the window, a huge smile forming on my face as I looked back at my friends.

"Shh…" I whispered, a finger over my lips as I motioned for the other three to look. They came up beside me, looking inside. I watched as smiled showed up on their faces before looking back in again.

Jeanette was dancing. More gracefully than ever, actually. She had on purple Soffee shorts, a blue tank top, blue ballet flats, and her hair was up in a messy bun. Her glasses weren't on though. They never were when she danced.

With the music, her body smoothly flowed, following every beat. As the music sped up, so did she, never missing one movement.

"Jeanette dances?" Abby finally asked, turning to face me. I nodded, never looking away from Jeanette. "She's gotten so good, and when she dances she just…goes and goes. There's no stopping her."

Abby giggled and peeked back into the window, "I can tell! She's great."

Dan moved back, stretching his arms and started walking to the front, "Think she'll mind if we walked in?" I shook my head no, of course.

Alvin shrugged, his red towel around his bare neck.

…Did I explain his body? Oh goodness, we'll save that for another time.

We got onto the porch. The music started speeding up again. I reached for the door knob, but as I did, we heard Jeanette scream out from inside. Every single one of us gasped and I pushed the door open fast. Jeanette was collapsed on the floor, holding her ankle and rocking back and forth. Tears were even coming from her eyes.

"Jeanette!" I yelled, rushing over to her. I quickly bent down, my hand on her shoulder as I frantically asked, "What's wrong?! What happened?!"

She looked up at me with tear-filled eyes, trying to hide her pain. "N-nothing. I just fell and … hit my ankle. That's all."

"WHAT?!" I knew this was no pose; she wasn't kidding. She had never fallen down before (not counting all those times she'd trip over her own feet when we were younger) and would definitely not fake an injury!

"It's no big deal, Britt. R-really. It's not…"

"No big deal?!" I wanted to be mad at her for lying to me, but I couldn't. I loved her and cared about her too much. "Someone get ice!" I called out.

Alvin soon jumped up, but Abby got to the freezer first, pulling out the handy dandy icepack and wrapping it with a paper towel. Alvin went and turned off the music. Soon, Abby nearly threw the icepack at me, but I caught it and placed it on Jeanette's ankle faster than the speed of light.

She bit her lip, clenching her eyes shut hard.

"It's alright, Jeanette. You'll feel better soon." I told her with a hopeful smile. I turned to give Alvin and Dan death stares. They blinked uneasily but finally came over to help carry Jeanette up onto our bed.

We had no idea what to do. We didn't want her to have a broken ankle and not get it checked out. So, we basically sat around after Abby put on some of her own music and waited to see if Jeanette felt any better. Sure enough, she was limping within an hour.

That night was pretty awkward. There was a lot of small talk. Alvin made me smile again. While me and him were sitting at the kitchen table, he whispered to me, "I'm glad that wasn't you who fell. We couldn't have our wonderful Brittany being injured the entire month!" I almost squealed out loud. But … maybe I was a little bit over my head. Even if what he said wasn't a compliment, I'd still come undone. My insides would melt in happiness as I tried to figure out exactly what he was thinking inside that beautiful brain of his.

Around 9:00PM, Dan tried getting Jeanette to drink. "It'll numb the pain!" He persuaded. Trust me, this was not a pretty sight. For the first time in my life, I actually saw Jeanette be…well, assertive. Of course in the beginning she'd look down and whisper, "No, it's fine. I'm not thirsty," but I could tell that Dan was taking it too far. Even Abby said something to him.

"Look, Dan. She doesn't want any, just leave her alone…"

Me and Alvin sat on the sidelines, unsure of what to do. I would have defended my sister but, heck, Alvin was willing to hang out with only me. He insisted that me and him go for a walk alone to get away from the now noisy and arguing house. I instantly agreed, and we found ourselves walking through the dark woods towards the lake.

"Are you having a good time?" Alvin asked me, staring at my reflection in the water.

"Of course." I replied, twiddling my toes and staring at my feet. I was so excited to just be alone with him that I couldn't speak.

"The week already flew by. Hard to believe, isn't it?"

"Mhm."

"…Are you alright?"

I suddenly looked up, nearly startled by what he said. My face managed to turn to look at his. "Yeah. I'm fine. …Why?"

He smiled, "Oh. Just making sure. You seem a little quiet."

Was that a bad thing? I didn't know! So I tried to keep conversation going.

"What made you come up with the idea?"

"What idea?"

"You know … getting everyone together here. Even paying for us."

Alvin laughed, "Oh. That idea. Well, I just thought it'd be cool to meet some new people."

I couldn't help but roll my eyes. "Meet new people? But don't you meet new people every day?"

"…I wanted to meet some new _normal_ people. Not some … famous rock stars."

"Although you'd like that better."

"Says who?"

"Says me, of course." A giggle escaped from my throat and I quickly covered my mouth, embarrassed. "Uh, …sorry."

This made Alvin's smile widen as he replied, "It's alright." I found that he was actually staring at me. Not even my face, but my body. It made me a bit uneasy but, I didn't say anything.

"Want to go for a midnight swim?" He asked, his eyes finally moving to my face.

I shrugged, "It'll be freezing cold." Oh, so that's what he was staring at. The fact that I was still in my bathing suit. He was still in his too.

"Eh, who cares. If you get cold, just tell me."

"Why?"

"Because I'll warm you up."

I started staring at my feet again, my eyes wider than ever. Did he really say that or was I hearing things? "Well … okay."

Without any hesitation, he took off his red cap, placing it safely on the ground before standing up and slowly taking off his shirt. "Mind if I do a cannonball?"

I laughed, standing up and holding myself. I was shivering. "Go right ahead."

Before I could say anything else, Alvin had jumped into the water, making a huge splash which hit me right on. I nearly screamed, stomping my foot and leaning over to the lake, pushing water over in Alvin's direction to splash him.

"Hey!" He yelled, laughing hysterically. This made me giggle like crazy. He started splashing me back and being the klutz that I am around someone I like, I fell right into the lake. The water was so cold. It sent chills all up my spine. I popped my head out of the water to hear the frantic laughing of a soon to be dead chipmunk. (Not literally. That's how angry I was, though.)

Groaning loudly, I splashed harder than I ever had before. This created huge commotion as our water fight continued. It was really hard to see because it was basically pitch black outside but the little light we had from the distant bungalow was enough to see each others' silhouettes.

"Dang, you stink at this!" Alvin shouted, holding his breath and diving underwater to dodge my attacks. I laughed as he came up, splashing him in his face.

"Oh, I stink, do I?"

This probably lasted for only a few minutes until our laughter became too much for us to handle. Alvin must've heard my shivering because he quickly swam over to me, his arm found it's way around onto my shoulder. "Are you okay?"

I swallowed hard, turning to face him. A small, loving smile spread across my face as I stared into his eyes. "…Now I am." Both our smiles faded into serious, deep expressions. He pulled my messy wet hair away from my face to get a better image. Soon enough, I felt his hand on my face like during our spin-the-bottle games. Only this time … there was no bottle.

Slowly, I saw his barely lightened face move in towards mine, and with no doubts in my mind, I did the same to him.

But of course, what could possibly ruin our perfect almost _real_ moment?

"ALLLLVINNN! BRITTANNYYY! DINNER'S FINALLY READY!"

Abby's voice sounded piercing and annoying at the moment. I wanted to keep moving forward. I wanted to kiss him- but he pulled away laughing.

"Well, wasn't that pleasant." He said, still laughing. I only nodded. I was pretty much filled with … well … depression.

"Come on, let's go inside before we freeze."

I nodded again.

Before I knew it, we were already walking up the porch into the house again. Our perfect moment was over.

…But what really made it so perfect?


	7. Beer Through the Nose

**Chapter 7:**** (Beer Through the Nose)**

On Day 12, we were once again hiking through the woods. I was getting so grossed out and bored that I suggested we'd play a game. Of course, no one could think of one, so we basically just started random conversation about things we liked.

I said shopping, money, playing spin-the-bottle (I couldn't resist) and then I mentioned singing. This really got Alvin's attention, more than the spin-the-bottle remark.

"You sing?" He asked, surprised.

I nodded with a soft smile, "Mhm. So does Jeanette and our sister, Eleanor."

Alvin grinned, sort of dazing out the fact that I mentioned my sisters and replied, "That's great! I'd love to hear you sing some day! I can definitely persuade the guys down at the studio to let you record a song." I nearly gasped, my hand covering my mouth in pure joy and surprise. "You can?!" I blurted, moving my hand.

I saw Jeanette's face. She looked like someone had just shot a bullet right through her heart. At the time, I didn't care at all. My excited eyes and thoughts could only focus on Alvin.

Suddenly and randomly, Dan blurted out, "Well, I like to sing too!" Our gazes moved to him in complete disbelief. I actually might have believed him until Alvin blurted back, "No you don't!" laughing loudly.

Dan shrugged and laughed with him. "Yeah, I know. I just felt left out."

Abby started giggling as she asked, "Well, what do you like?"

Jeanette finally got so fed up and started walking ahead of everyone. Dan watched her before turning to look at Abby. He seemed like he felt bad which was a first time for him. But, he replied, "Uh…the name Mary?"

This caused everyone to laugh, especially Abby.

"Why?!" She asked, still giggling. Dan shrugged again, continuing to laugh with us, "I don't know. I had to think of something."

Alvin was laughing so hard that when he went to put his hand on Dan's shoulder, he accidentally hit him in the face.

Dan instantly stopped laughing, his hand quickly moving to cover his nose. "ALVIN, YOU IDIOT! YOU KNOW MY NOSE IS OVER SENSITIVE!" He shouted, slowly moving his hand to show everyone his totally disgusting bloody nose.

I gagged. Alvin jumped back in surprise and quickly threw off his backpack, pulling out dozens of tissues. He tossed them at Dan who caught only a few and put them to his nose. Abby was still giggling as she helped me to catch the other flying tissues.

"How is this funny?!" Dan demanded to know. Abby tried to contain herself as she slowly and softly answered, "Bloody Mary."

Wow, this created an even bigger uproar of laughter. I didn't really find it that funny but, everyone else laughing made me chuckle a few.

Jeanette could hear us from where she was and looked back with disgust and jealousy in her face. Alvin definitely noticed it too.

"What's her problem?"

I cleared my throat and looked over at him, "…I don't blame her. We really don't include her much…" Dan nodded slowly in agreement.

Alvin completely ignored us, of course, to huddle our small group of four together. At this moment, I saw a side of Alvin that I've never seen before. So malicious, so _evil_. His schemes and plans so cruel that I wanted to vomit.

"Who's up for a little scary story telling tonight?" He asked in a whisper, glancing around at us. "How random…" Dan said, blinking with uncertainty in his eyes.

Alvin chuckled and grinned such a spine-chilling grin.

"I think Bloody Mary is going to pay us a visit tonight."

The way home consisted of Alvin whispering us some devious ideas to scary Jeanette out of her wits. I tried to overrule him, but he just wouldn't budge. He's way too stubborn.

At 9:30PM, Alvin made his announcement. Everyone sat in their spot in our circle on the floor. Dan wasn't there though. According to Abby, he took Alvin's car and went to buy more food. (Totally unbelievable for two reasons. One, we were over stocked on food already and two, Dan couldn't drive!) but, Jeanette believed her. That was so _unlike_ Jeanette. Maybe it was just the fact that it was about Dan.

"So…do you guys know the story of Bloody Mary?" He asked, trying to act scary then taking a sip from his can of beer. Abby had to cover her mouth to stop herself from laughing.

Being an overly amazing actress, I shook my head 'no' and asked, "What's the story?" I glanced at Jeanette. She seemed tense and nervous. If there was one thing Jeanette didn't like, it was anything scary.

"Well, supposedly there was this woman named Mary," Alvin took another sip of his beer before continuing, "and she was totally crazy!"

"C-crazy?" Jeanette asked, swallowing hard.

"Yeah. Crazy."

"It was said that she was so crazy that she killed her husband!" Abby started again, grinning and clawing the air in Jeanette's direction. This made her jump.

"Oh, yeah! I remember that." Alvin chuckled, once again taking another sip of his beer. He was starting to get weird. The beer was definitely kicking in. Knowing Alvin, the drunker he got, the more selfish and rude he got. "They have that legend to! Yah know, for her to appear."

"What?!" Jeanette was officially scared. She was shaking, holding her knees close into her body. I hated seeing her like that, but I had to keep pretending to be confused about what was going on. I didn't want Alvin to throw a fit at me.

"Oh, right! You mean the one where you spin around in front of a mirror three times chanting 'Bloody Mary, Bloody Mary, Bloody Mary!'?" Abby asked, almost breaking out into laughter now. I quickly cut the laughter off with a smart remark, "And it has to be pitch black in the room."

Alvin glanced around the bungalow, scanning it with his eyes. Soon, they landed near the bathroom. "Hey, is anyone feeling brave tonight?"

No one spoke.

"I know Jeanette is!" Abby suddenly yelped, raising Jeanette's arm in the air. She quickly shook her head no, taking her arm back and sulked deeper into the floor. "No, that's okay…"

"Come on, Jeanette! Why don't you try it. The bathroom would be a perfect place!" Alvin said with a grin, once again sipping his beer.

"No, no. I'm fine. I can't."

"Stop being such a wimp," I mocked her, sticking out my tongue.

She sighed, staring at the ground now before slowly standing up. Her legs were shaking in fright as she turned to stare at the bathroom. "…Do I have to?"

"Yep." The three of us chimed in unison.

Taking one last huge breather, Jeanette slowly started walking over to the bathroom.

"Remember, the lights have to stay off!" Alvin yelled, a grin spreading across his face now as he watched Jeanette finally reach the bathroom. She stared inside before actually entering. The door had been opened, and she didn't dare close it shut completely.

Swallowing extremely hard, she clenched her eyes shut before started to spin in circles.

"Bloody Mary…Bloody Mary…Bloody Mary…" Once she finished chanting, she held her breath and very slowly opened her eyes, staring in the mirror.

Nothing was there.

Jeanette breathed out in happiness, turning around to exit the bathroom- but as she did, a dark figure jumped out from behind the door.

"RAWR!" It screamed.

Jeanette screamed back in terror, backing into the mirror to get away from the figure.

Abby finally burst out laughing, followed by Alvin and eventually myself.

The last person to laugh was Dan, standing in front of the doorway, a beer in his hand. He had jumped out and scared Jeanette.

This caused her to frown, almost even cry. But Dan couldn't stop laughing. Suddenly, as he laughed harder and harder after taking a sip from his can, beer came shooting out of his nose. He started coughing as he ran over to the sink, putting the bottle down and blowing his nose in pain.

The three of us continued to laugh as Jeanette walked out of the bathroom, staring sadly at the ground. I officially felt horrible.

"Way to go, Jeanie!" Abby blurted, holding her side, still laughing.

Jeanette attempted to chuckle, moving her way towards her bed. Completely changing the subject, she said, "I'm tired. Goodnight." And with that, she slipped under the covers and closed her eyes. We stopped laughing. I could tell that Abby felt bad now too.

Dan came out of the bathroom, tossing his now empty can of beer into the trash and moving to the circle. "…Well, that didn't work out so great."

"Are you kidding? It was exactly as planned." Alvin gloated, finishing his beer too and standing up to toss it in the garbage.

"I guess so …" I whispered, standing up too. I made my way over to my bed also, staring back at Alvin in such confusion. He seemed so sweet and innocent. It was strange how he could suddenly turn so cruel. "I'm going to bed too."

"Same here." Abby and Dan both said together, smiling at each other before standing up and heading to their own beds. I laid down beside Jeanette and watched as Abby climbed into her own bed.

"…Dan?" She asked, looking up at him before he reached his bed.

"Yes?" He asked back, still smiling at her.

"Could you protect me tonight?" She patted the empty spot beside her in her bed, a small and loving smile on her face. This only caused Dan's smile to widen as he nodded and made his way over to lay in the bed next to Abby.

Alvin filled up a cup with water and sipped it before walking over and placing it down on the table beside his bed. "I guess that means I get a bed to myself."

"Mhm," Dan replied, still smiling at Abby.

I know nothing major happened between them that night. Just some adorable cuddling. It made me wish that I was filling the empty spot beside Alvin, no matter how much he had surprised me that afternoon and night.

My wishes would soon be granted.


	8. He's So Funny

**Chapter 8****: (He's So Funny)**

The month started flying by faster than I would have ever thought. Before any of us knew it, it was already August 20. I was grateful though. It was nice not to be so alone for a summer, and learning secrets that I'd hold onto for all my life lifted my sad spirits.

Dan and Abby were officially, well … in love, I guess. Of course, I was a jealous wreck. How come she got to be happy? I'm the one who deserved it! And yeah, I believed I was in love with Alvin. Who wouldn't be?!…Well, besides Abby and Jeanette?

Jeanette actually fell for Danny boy. Hard to believe though. Dan wasn't smart or in honors, and he definitely lacked common sense. What Jeanette saw in him? I truly have no clue.

Well, we were all in love…and we all got hurt.

That night we were once again by the lake. Alvin and Dan begged for us to go skinny dipping. I refused, so did Jeanette. The one thing us sisters have in common? We're sort of self conscious. Yeah, of course I'm full of confidence and I'm content with the way I look but … it's scary wondering what those certain other people will think.

Abby got down to her bikini and was seriously about to strip. I started yelling at her. Was she dumb or something?! Letting herself go just like that to two boys she barely knew?!…

I hate how hypocritical I am.

Well, at least she listened to me. She got so embarrassed that she got fully dressed, even wrapped a towel around herself. Dan gave me a death glare. He was so set on seeing her, well, nude.

"Tough luck, buddy boy." I said with an attitude, my arms crossing over my chest.

"Yeah. Tough luck, buddy boy!" Alvin mocked me in a girly voice, also folding his arms. I couldn't help but laugh out loud. He's so funny in his bright red shirt. No matter what he did or said, it made me smile.

Maybe he was trying to make himself feel better about the fact that we wouldn't strip, but he was really hilarious and nice that night. It made me remember back to what he had said to me the night after spin-the-bottle. "I want you."

The words constantly echoed in my head, yet no action was yet taken to prove what he said to be true. Did I want it to be true? At the time, yes. But after I got to know Alvin a lot better, I believed that nothing would happen.

Maybe he thought I was bossy and annoying?

The proof I needed would soon be seen.


	9. The Summer Heat

**Chapter 9: (The Summer Heat)**

The cloudiest day of the month. The **worst** day of the month.

August 24th.

The day started like every other. After breakfast, we went for a walk like we usually do. The only difference? Dan was walking Jeanette. I know, I'd be confused too, but I knew the reason why. He actually felt bad. Realizing that Jeanette liked him and that she felt left out, he wanted to include her more before the month ended.

Abby got jealous. No, not even just jealous. Obsessive and depressed. she obviously didn't understand why he was doing it. She some sort of trust issues. A couple nights before then, I remember Abby telling me how that'd easily happen to her. She falls so 'in love' that seeing anybody with that person would make her jealous.

Well, when we got back home, she picked up a can of beer from the fridge and literally chugged it. I don't remember how long it took her to finish it. Seriously, it was that fast. Right when she finished it though, she picked up another one. Dan watched in disbelief. Abby ignored him though and continued to gulp down more and more.

It was nearly 3:00 now and it got too gross outside to swim or hike. So instead, we sat around and basically watched Abby drink. Around her 6th beer, she got extremely obnoxious and extremely flirty … with Alvin. The worst part? He was actually flirty back. I was able to stand it though, no matter how much I loved him … or thought I did.

Dan thought it's be a great idea to fight back and flirt with Jeanette. This got Abby even more upset and obnoxious. It even got Jeanette upset because she knew Dan didn't mean anything he was saying to her.

Abby then did something I'd never expect her to do … well, sober. She clinged her arms around Alvin's neck and literally shoved her tongue into his mouth. Alvin's eyes shot open in surprise but eventually, they slowly closed as his hands found their way to her waist, kissing her back.

Dan immediately stopped and stared.

I immediately stopped and stared.

I saw his eyes barely fill with tears. I wish I was strong like him, but I wasn't. Right away, tears poured from my own eyes as I stood up and bolted out of the bungalow. Alvin was taking advantage of Abby's condition and didn't care who saw.

Truthfully, I thought Dan would actually come and follow me out, but he didn't. This made me want to turn back to find out what was going on. I decided not to though as I slowed down near the lake, finally taking a seat on one of the big boulders in the ground. The chilly air was cold on my bare arms. I was in a light pink tank top and a short jean, frilly skirt. I was no shoes on though. I didn't actually have time to get them on.

I stared at my reflection in the lake, a tear running down my face. It was overdramatic of me to run out like that but, how could I help it? It couldn't just sit there and watch Alvin make out with Abby. I knew I had no right to "claim" him but … that love thing came up again.

Five minutes probably passed, maybe more. As I stared closer into the water, I saw an unexpected person walking up behind me. Alvin.

I got a horrible feeling in the pit of my stomach. Butterflies fluttered around crazily.

"…Hey." He greeted in a low voice.

"Oh. Hey." I answered in nearly a whisper.

"Why're you out here all alone?" He took a seat next to me in the grass.

"Just…thinking."

"About?"

I wasn't going to blurt out that the answer was him. "Stuff…"

"Oh…"

"…What happened after I left?" I just had to ask.

"I pulled away, Dan screamed at me, Jeanette started crying and… Abby started puking," he took a deep breath in before continuing, "…Then I came after you."

"Oh," I sighed, "…Why?" I only wondered because I thought he didn't care.

Alvin paused for a second before grinning at me. He said something I never expected him to say to me ever during the vacation, even during my lifetime. "…I really like you, Britt."

My mouth nearly dropped open. "You…what?"

"I like you."

I gulped, a nervous smile forming on my face. My young, foolish heart spilled back, "…I like you too."

I felt like I was in 1st grade again, when little girls and boys would tell each other unknowingly that they liked each other without a care in the world.

Alvin's grin widened as he hand slowly found it's way on top of mine. His fingers filled the spaces between my own as he clenched his hand shut. Without hesitation, I tightly closed mine too. We were holding hands.

The butterflies in my stomach continued to fly around but in a much lighter feeling now.

It grew silent. The only sound heard was the water in the lake softly moving against the wind. "So…" I tried to break the silence. Alvin stayed quiet though. He stared into the lake, his eyebrows lowered in deep thought. I swallowed hard and also turned to stare into the water. I glanced to Alvin's reflection and suddenly saw that smile on his face again. The one from that night, the night he said those three words to me.

That's when I knew. That's when there was no going back. Alvin turned and looked at me, his stare and smile deepening as he whispered,

"Follow me. I have something to show you."

He stood up, still holding my hand. I didn't have time to reply as I found myself being pulled out of my seat back towards the bungalow. To my surprise though, we passed right by it and went more through the woods.

"Where are we going?"

He turned around to look at me, still walking forward as he replied, "My car."

I could have guessed as much as I suddenly smelled the strong smell of gasoline, seeing his parked car in the distance.

Of course I got excited, assuming he had some sort of expensive present waiting for me.

Boy, was I ever so wrong.


	10. Too Sweet to Last

(This chapter is um ... bad. So, please this is restricted to **TEENS** only!)

**Chapter 10****: (Too Sweet to Last)**

Before I knew it, I found myself sneaking into the backseat of Alvin's car. It was black, leather, and cracked in a few places. Alvin soon climbed in behind me, closing the door shut and locking it before turning to look at me. I smiled uneasily at him before glancing around the car, trying to find my "surprise".

As I turned to look at Alvin again, I suddenly found myself locked on his lips. He had moved in and kissed me. A smile formed on my face as I pulled back, but his arms reached for my waist as he pulled me forward again, kissing me again and much more deeply.

The butterflies returned to my stomach as a flush of nervousness passed over me. Without thinking, I started kissing him back. No one could resist those perfect, sweet lips. Out mouth moved in sync, out kisses much sloppier than when we had other people watching us. The neatness didn't make them any less enjoyable though. In fact, it actually made them more enjoyable.

His hand started moving from my waist up my side, all the way up to my shoulder. I moved my hands from my lap to his neck, pulling him even closer as I turned my body into a much more comfortable position. The hand on my shoulder very slowly started to push my body down to lay with my back completely on the seat. Luckily his car was roomy enough for me to be comfortable as he leaned over my body, still kissing me.

I wasn't comprehending what was going on. My mind was drifting into some sort of fantasyland. Without even realizing, I lifted my dangling legs onto the seat, laying flat as Alvin also positioned himself to be laying completely on top of me, his hands on either side of my body to hold himself up. I felt almost trapped, pulling back to take in a deep breath of air.

He stared down at me, smiling from ear to ear. Still looking into my eyes, he moved his left hand from my shoulder down my side again to the end of my tank top. He slowly gripped it and started lifting it up my body as he leaned in for another kiss.

Feeling a sudden defense, I moved my own hand to stop his, pushing his kiss away as I stared back into his eyes deeply.

"Alvin, we're going way too fast." I said in a passive, nervous voice.

"Mhm…" He ignored me to continue moving my shirt higher and kiss me on the cheek. I knew at that moment that he probably didn't care about me. He was only using me. I dreamed of having this with someone who truly loved me back. That hope became impossible.

"…It's all too sweet to last." I whispered as my shirt was finally lifted over my head. He gave me a seductive stare before his face leaned down to my ear, softly saying those famous words of his. "It's alright."

So I put myself in his hands. My shirt disappeared to the front seat, Alvin's soon following it. Next to go was my skirt, his jeans, and soon enough, my bra. I felt completely exposed and embarrassed as he continued to kiss me, his lips moving down my face, neck, and chest. It was so hot in his closed up car, but we couldn't risk getting caught, so the windows stayed up.

His hand moved over my stomach, all the way down to the rim of my underwear. My eyes filled with both pleasure and fright as the small pair started moving down my legs.

I quickly stopped him.

"Alvin, wait!" No matter how much I thought I loved him … I **didn't** want to do it.

"Shh..." He gestured, his finger over my lips before moving it to peck me again. "I love you."

Was he just saying that for the sake of saying it? I gulped, a small unsure smile on my face as I replied, "…I love you too."

My underwear then disappeared followed by his boxers. He reached over into a pocket of the passenger seat and pulled out a condemn. Why did he have it stored in there? I don't know… but at least he was responsible?

…I hate remembering all this. The next thing I knew, love … or something ignited in my veins. Surprisingly, after only a few minutes alone in that car with Alvin, I prayed the feeling wouldn't fade. I didn't want it…but I did. I know, it sounds wrong and completely foolish but, I was basically living my dream. Gross? Maybe. Under aged? Obviously. How could I resist such a perfect boy? We didn't have a relationship or anything before that, which was the biggest problem that could come along.

And I soon learned that it wouldn't be the only problem.


End file.
